


Don't Heal

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want Scott to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Heal

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I feel like I've been writing A LOT of pure smut lately! This is just an idea I had where Scott puts his alpha powers to good use.

The school parking lot is dark and deserted as everyone had gone home after lacrosse practice. The backseat of Stiles' Jeep is cramped and while they remove each others clothes, elbows and knees accidentally dig at soft, vulnerable places. They laugh when Stiles accidentally smacks Scott in the jaw and when Scott's pants get tangled around his ankles.

Stiles straddles Scott, and the laughter quickly dies down and is replaced by soft moans. They kiss fiercely while Stiles repeatedly moves his hips forward, creating that delicious friction they both crave.

"How long has it been?" Stiles asks between kisses.

"I'm not keeping count," Scott chuckles. Stiles stops and Scott gasps loudly when Stiles grabs his cock and gives it a squeeze. " _Fuck!_ Three weeks! Exactly three weeks!"

"Let's never let it go that long," he smiles and resumes grinding against Scott. "I could come just from making out with you."

"Then why don't you?" Scott asks.

"Because I don't want this to be over so quick," he whispers and moans and bites his lip. Scott drinks it all in, seeing Stiles so utterly consumed by need and lust. He thinks about how _he's_ doing this to him, how _he's_ making him feel this good.

Stiles turns Scott's head to the side and kisses his jaw and his neck, knowing it will make Scott shiver and make the most gorgeous little sounds known to man. He places small kisses on his neck, and begins gently sucking at his warm flesh. His skin tastes clean and fresh, and he still smells like the body wash Stiles bought for him.

He stops and inspects the crimson mark he's left behind. He runs his thumb over it a couple of times as it slowly begins healing. Stiles frowns and tries again, leaving even more hickeys on Scott's neck. One in particular is more painful than the rest, which causes Scott to wince. He's not complaining, though.

Again, he stares at them and they begin disappearing before his eyes. He tries once more, sucking on the skin below his ear. "You're an alpha. Please don't let them heal," Stiles whimpers. "I don't want them to heal."

Scott nods and swallows hard. Stiles continues to mark every bit of Scott's skin he can get his mouth on, all while rolling his hips, making their cocks rub against each other. His fingernails are dragging down Scott's chest, leaving long, stinging marks in their wake. Stiles does it again, and again, and again, in every direction, marking him with red scratches and half-moon indentations.

He bites Scott's neck and Scott goes rigid. Stiles stops immediately and asks him if he's okay. Scott replies without missing a beat, "Of course." He brings Stiles back down and he doesn't need to be told twice. Stiles presses another bite on him and this one is more painful than the previous one. It isn't hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to leave a very deep mark.

Stiles sighs against Scott's ear, whispering how good this feels, how much he loves him, how he wants nothing more but to be with him. Things that will be lost to the wind as soon as he says them, but will find a permanent home in Scott's memories. Scott loves how Stiles' inhibitions go out the window as soon as they're alone together. This is his most vulnerable, and Stiles isn't afraid to show that side of himself to the person he cares for the most.

He grasps both of them in his hand and Stiles cries out at the sudden pressure. "Look at me," Scott tells him, and his eyes meet with Scott's bright red ones, and they feel as if they're piercing straight through him. He brings his forehead down onto Scott's and he's making so many noises akin to him being in distress, noises that Scott feels go straight into his belly.

His breathing is coming in sharp gasps, and he leans forward, capturing Scott in a firm embrace, clawing at Scott's back and pulling on a bit of his hair. Stiles keeps thrusting against Scott and soon enough, he's coming in between their bodies. Scott comes as well, wrapping his free arm around Stiles' lower back to bring him even closer. Both their stomachs are warm and slick and Scott keeps pumping his hand up and down on both of them, and stops before it becomes unpleasant.

After they regain their composure, he doesn't bother moving off of Scott, and instead he kisses him. These kisses weren't as desperate and hungry as they were before. Instead, they're just delicate and he takes his time savoring how Scott tastes.

The only light streaming in through the windows of the Jeep is the moonlight and it highlights every single one of the marks he left on Scott.

"Can I let them heal now?" Scott asks quietly while gently rubbing his palms up and down Stiles' thighs. "I look like I got mauled by a bear."

Stiles tilts his head and looks at Scott and how his neck, shoulders, and chest are riddled with hickeys and scratches and bite marks. One welt in particular on his shoulder stands out the most, as it's the only one that bled, even if it was just a little bit. He reaches out to touch them and he feels a sense of pride upon looking at his work. He chuckles and kisses Scott again, "No, not just yet."


End file.
